


where threads are cuts and reconnected

by LacieFuyu



Series: As we tried to heal [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And couldn't properly understand each other or even try to understand each other headspace, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Basically both of them are idiots, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Edited., F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Theseus Scamander, Hurt/Comfort, It's limited to Theseus only, Kid!Theseus, Miscommunication, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald Spoilers, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Scamander brothers, This is a companion fic you all, anyway enjoy, kid!Newt, remember that - Freeform, so the olive branch just become nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/pseuds/LacieFuyu
Summary: This is a companion fic to 'to heal, there was a pain before'About Scamander Brothers and their complicated relationship and how it affected their decision and (love) life. (Edited)You can read it stand alone but It would be better to read the other fic to get the whole picture.





	where threads are cuts and reconnected

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am back with the companion fic with focus on Scamander Brothers relationship. Literally almost drained myself to get this out of my brain.
> 
> Unbetaed. All mistake is mine.
> 
> Enjoy you your ride (to hell)!

1896 – 1897

"What are you doing there, Theseus?"

Theseus was a little bit startled after being called out suddenly by his father. He was being found out peeking behind the door of his parent's bedroom curiously, watching his mother stroked her stomach on the rocking chair. Her stomach became quite big and his mother kept strokes it lovingly. He was curious why she did it.

His mother called him over to her.

"Theseus, sweetie. C'mere. Mom and dad want to tell you about something." She smiled at him.

She held his hands and brought it to touch her stomach. He could felt something kicked from inside his mother's stomach and couldn't but gasped in wonder.

"Woah!" Theseus looked at his mother in question. "What was that?"

"Not what, sweetie but who."

Theseus getting even more confused by that.

"Who...?" He tilted his head. He could hear his father's chuckles from behind.

"Yes," His father put his hand on Theseus's shoulder and kneeled beside him. He put his hand on top of Theseus's smaller hands. "Someone is inside your mom's stomach. That someone will be your younger sibling, Theseus."

"Younger sibling?" Theseus looked back and forth between his parents in wonder. They smiled back at him.

"Yes, Thes." His mother smiled at him. "You will be an older brother."

Theseus smiled brightly at the prospect of being an older brother. He could feel happiness inside his heart at the thought alone. He couldn't help but being a little bit impatient to meet his younger sibling.

His parents laughed at his display of happiness. "You have to wait few months to meet them, Thes."

"That's too long." He puckered his lips. He just wanted to meet them already.

"Don't be so sad! Soon you will meet them!" His father laughed. "That's why you have to help dad taking care of your mom. Then, we can meet both your mother and the baby in perfect condition."

Theseus nodded eagerly. He couldn't wait and he would be a good boy to not give his parents unnecessary stress.

As months passed, the day they waited arrived. Even though it should near the end of winter, there was a blizzard outside that made it hard for the midwife to go. His father decided to fetched the midwife himself, leaving Theseus with his mother.

Theseus didn't know what to do when he saw his mother in pain. She assured him she would be fine but he couldn't help still worry for her. She gripped the sheets so hard even to the point his mother's knuckles turned white. He prayed his father and the midwife would be arrived as soon as possible.

He only could wait outside the room when the midwife arrived and he tried to think of other thing but hearing his mother's scream right before he ushered outside by his father made him worried. He was asked by his father to wait and in his room and being a good boy but he just wanted to be there.

Arin, one of his family's house-elves gave him a hot chocolate to calm himself. He gladly accepted it. The warm oozed from made him feel more grounded and less giddy. He let out a content sigh as he drank it. He thanked Arin who smiled back and said he going to let young master Theseus to rest.

He didn't remember when he fell asleep but his father gentle shaking woke him up. He blinked at his father sleepily, confusion featured his face but it was gone as soon as his father uttered the words.

"It's time to meet a little someone, Theseus."

He grinned from ear to ear as he saw his mother holding the baby that earned a chuckles from his father and told him to calm down but he didn't know he supposed to calm down he had waited for months to meet them after all.

"Theseus sweetie, C'mere," said his mother softly. "Here meet your baby brother."

His father helped his mother to move his baby brother onto his arms slowly. When his baby brother finally on his arms, he saw the pair or green eyes with chubby cheeks that tinted with red colour laughed at him. His tiny hands tried to touch his nose repeatedly so he leaned in and Theseus couldn't be happier when his baby brother sounded so please and he giggles along with him.

Theseus raised his head and blushed when his parents laughed. He just grinned sheepishly but his attention back to his baby brother. He wondered what his baby brother's name was and asked his father.

"What's his name?"

"Newt," His father smiled. "Newton Artemis Fido Scamander."

"That's such a long name."

"Your mom and I couldn't decide the better middle names and ended used both."

Theseus nodded but his attention still fully caught by his baby brother, Newt. He heard his parents laughed at him for that.

"Theseus," His mother said softly. "You are an older brother now, please always look out for him."

"Of course!" Theseus replied. "I will be the best older brother he could always look up for. I will always protect him. No matter what as long as I can." He kissed Newt's forehead as his eyes fluttered sleepily.

His father then took Newt from his arms and told him it was the time for the baby to sleep and let his mother to rest again. He nodded and said goodbye to Newt and left his parent's bedroom in happiness.

Ever since that, every time Newt woke up in the middle of night he would wake up faster than his parents and went to Newt's room to calm him down. He would take him from the cribs and rocked him to sleep. In the day, he would play with Newt, showed him hippogriffs from afar (that earned him scolding from his mother but he couldn't feel bad when Newt looked so happy), hugged him all the time that made his parents gave him fond smiles and reminded him to didn't hug Newt too hard.

Theseus loved his baby brother so much. He promised himself he would always love and protect him. No matter what would happen he will always hang onto that promise because he was an older brother.

XXXX

1905

"Thee!"

Theseus grinned ear to ear when he saw the familiar tousled brown hair waited for him happily beside his parents. Newt smiled at him sweetly. It had been months since he had seen his baby brother and he just missed him so much. As soon as he went outside the Hogwarts Express, he gathered Newt in his arms and received grunts from Newt.

"Let me go, Thee!"

Theseus abided to his brother demand, put him down. Newt gave him a pout and Theseus smiled sheepishly at his baby brother.

He kneeled down in front of Newt and clasped both of his hands to apologize.  
"I am so sorry, Newt. I just missed you so much. I won't do that again."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Okays, Thee."

He grinned at his little brother and offered a hand for him to take. Their parents told them to hurry up since the station would be even more full of people and they didn't want their sons to get lost.

Newt went closer to Theseus as there were so many people walked in hurry. He knew Newt never liked crowds or people in general. He always felt uncomfortable with new people and when strangers approaching, he would naturally go to Theseus's back or either of their parents.

Deep down Theseus was worried what would happen if it was his little brother time to went to Hogwarts, he was afraid Newt would had no friends or worse, bullied. He wondered if his professor of defence against of dark art would mind if he asked him to watch over Newt when he finally entered Hogwarts.

He snapped out of his mind when he felt a weight that pulled his sleeves down and turned out Newt used his other hand to grabbed on it. He noticed how uncomfortable Newt was and ruffled his hairs to comfort him. He made sure to avoid big crowd and went closer to their parents. He wanted be home soon and his baby brother would be comfortable.

Just few days at home he already spent it with listening to his brother about every creatures he found and fond of. Newt always looked so happy talking about them so Theseus always willing to open his ears and let his brother talking about it.

Newt then introduced him to bowtruckle, the little figure walking on his baby brother's arm and looking at him curiously. He waved a little at them and Newt introduced him to the bowtruckle happily. The little figures gave him a scrutinize eyes and then nodded as if they approved him.

If he were being honest, Theseus didn't understand but looking at his brother so happy that the little figure nodded approvingly at him he just smiled. What could make Newt happy won't hurt.

Later he decided to take Newt riding one of their mother hippogriff, asked her first of course.

"Mom! Can I take Newt to ride hippogriff with me?"

His mother gave him disapproving look. "Newt is still too young, Theseus."

"But all of them loved Newt! Especially Athena, she loves him and she knows and likes me."

His mother frowned, still not liking it.

"I already deal with them since I am a lot younger mom and Athena know and like me well. Also, I already promised Newt so please mom."

His mother glanced at Newt who looked at her expectantly and gave out a long sigh. She narrowed her eyes and looking at Theseus with a look that promising she would have a talk with him later. He couldn't be sorry, not when Newt beamed when their mother allowed them.

He might love taking care of the creatures such as their mother's hippogriffs but he would never reach the level Newt did. Newt loved them to another level. He talked to them and talking about them in a way you would never see people would do.

Theseus could careless thought, his brother loved those creatures a lot and they made him happy. Since he couldn't be here as much as he used before and they gave Newt companies, he was glad for that. Newt's happiness and safety were most important to him after all.

XXXX

1910

"Newt won't be home for Christmas?"

His mother gave him almost an apologetic expression. "He owled us that this year he was going to stay at Hogwarts. He didn't tell you?"

If he were being honest, that was sting. Newt usually owled him if something up or anything that worth mentioned but apparently stayed at Hogwarts in Christmas was not. He should owled him but his arrival at home was mean to be surprise.

Theseus was waiting for this moment so much. It felt like he hadn't meet or talk to Newt much for past year. He was caught up at his training as Auror and now he was already a Junior Auror but he finally could catch a break this year at Christmas. He waited so much for this moment but he couldn't even meet the one he want to meet the most.

His mother just patted his back understandingly and his father just said his little brother already grew up and he could make his own decision.

His father was not wrong but he just missed Newt.

Theseus didn't remember when was the last time he met Newt. He was so busy and when he finally had a break he couldn't meet him. He couldn't help but feel disappointed.

Theseus decided to owled Newt with his Christmas's present.

_Dear little brother,_

_Mom told me you wouldn't be home for Christmas this year. I was really looking forward to meet you since he had been awhile we met. I should tell you I am going home it supposed to be surprise. How is your study? What subject is your favourite now? Do you have a friend yet? Also I hope all the creatures you take care are fine (Don't even try to deny I know you are going take and looking out for any creatures that need your help, my tongue tied promise) and wishing them the best of course. I hope you are well, Newt. Please take care of yourself. Merry Christmas, Newt._

_Best regards,_

_Theseus_

_P.S I hope you like your present, Newt._

He never expected to get immediate respond from Newt. So imagine his reaction when there was an owl that keep hitting on the window on his room in the middle of night bringing Newt's letter and a wrapped thin.

Theseus let the owl in and took the letter and put the wrapped thing on the nightstand. He brought the owl to his family owl's place and gave the owl food and water. He left her there because he knew it would take off as soon as he gave them the food and water.

As soon as he was back at his room he opened the letter from Newt.

_Dear Theseus,_

_I am indeed not going home this Christmas. I am not sure you would be home and one of my creatures needs me. That's why I decided to stay at Hogwarts. I am sorry for ruining your surprise thought. My study is just fine, Theseus and my current favourite is obviously Care of Magical Creatures but beside that I would say Herbology and Potions. Now you mentioned it I befriended someone, her name is Leta. Everyone is fine, thank you for your wish (I know, thank you). I am healthy. You don't need to worry. Merry Christmas to you too, Thee._

_Sincerely,_

_Newt_

_P.S Thank you for the present. I really love the diary book, I can use it to keep track of my creatures who needs help. I hope you would like your present too._

Theseus smiled softly. He couldn't help but happy knowing his brother made a friend and liking the present he gave. He knew he would asking more about the friend later on but right now he would just open the present from Newt instead.

It was pocket watch. It was not too fancy or anything, actually it was quite simple but elegant. He clicked it open and welcomed the familiar tune of tick tock of a clock. He smiled, loving the pocket watch.

He folded the letter, slipped it back in the envelope and then put it and the pocket watch on the nightstand and prepared to sleep again. He fell asleep with smile on his face.

XXXX

1913

Theseus waited patiently in platform 93/4 for his little brother. He was just finished one of his mission when he got owled by his parents about Newt's expulsion. All he knew was that Newt admitted he was the one letting a creature – a jarvey – went wild that end up injured even thought he was sure Newt won't ever being that careless to let loose or experimenting, especially experimenting his creatures to hurt people. Newt loved his creatures so much he knew his little brother wouldn't let that happen.

He was sure there were more about it and he would dig more of it from Newt. He couldn't just let Newt being expulsed like this. Even so he knew his main priority currently was to comfort Newt. There was no way he was going to be alright with this whole mess.

The awaited Hogwarts Express arrived. His little brother stepped out from the train with head kept on looking on the floor. Theseus immediately approached him.

"Newt!"

Newt immediately looked up. He looked tired in Theseus's eyes. _Was it an unshed tears in eyes_ , thought Theseus in panic. So he did what he did the best, he pulled Newt in his arms and hugged him tightly. He felt Newt tensed and sobbed lightly in his arms, he wanted to assured him but he could feel Newt tried to push him away so he let him go.

Theseus watched Newt wiped away tears, his little brother then looked around.

"Mom and dad?" Newt asked quietly.

"They are going to Hogwarts to meet the headmaster. They were going to try asked the Headmaster its only temporary or at least convince him to let you keep the wand." Theseus said gently and put his hands on Newt's shoulder. "I heard Professor Dumbledore also against the expulsion, I am sure it going to be alright."

Newt didn't say anything and kept looking down. Theseus sighed inwardly, worried about his little brother.

"C'mon let's go home, Newt."

Theseus offered his hand but Newt ignored him and chose to hold his robe instead. He immediately slipped his hand in his pocket, a little bit hurt by Newt's insistent on not look at him, touch him or talk to him.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and kicked it down. It was not about him, he just needed to focus on Newt.

That what he thought but Newt kept ignoring him on the way home that was honestly was the most awkward he ever in the same place with his brother. It was never like this and Theseus couldn't help but feel frustrated. He missed the day it was easy to talk with his brother but he felt since he was being an auror they were getting even more distant.

As soon as they arrived at home, Newt decided to isolate himself in his room. He tried to persuade Newt to eat first but there was no response.

Theseus asked Arin to made something light for Newt since he was not sure Newt would eat much. As far as he remember, his little brother when in bad mood never really had any appetite but he still had to eat one way or another.

He didn't want to barge in but he was already to worry since his little brother decided to be a little bugger, not responding at him and locked his bedroom.

Theseus flicked his wand lightly and murmured ' _Alohomora'._ He found his little brother laid on stomach on his bedroom. Newt only gave him a passing glance before buried his face on the pillow again.

He let himself in and decided to sit on the bed's side. It was a bit before Newt moved to his left side, faced away from him and broke the uneasy silence between them.

"Why are you here, Theseus?"

"I am worried about you, of course."

Newt snorted. There was hint of disbelief in there.

If Theseus were being honest, it was hurt. He wanted to ask why Newt was being hostile to him but he reminded himself it was not about him. He had to know the truth with the accident.

"It's not you right?"

"….what do you mean, Theseus?"

"The accident that caused this mess."

"I admitted it was my fault."

"You admitted but I am not sure it was really your fault. I mean I know for you it was more dangerous for magical creatures to meet human than otherwise. You won't risk it."

Newt remained silence. Theseus kept watching him and tried to test his theory.

"I have a theory," Theseus started. "There was two thing you would protect stubbornly. First, obviously your creatures and second is your friend, Leta."

Theseus realized Newt immediately stiffened at the mention of her name. He sighed inwardly. He could put the pieces together already.

"You are protecting her, aren't you?"

Newt didn't answer instead he muttered something that unexpected.

"My expulsion won't be the thing hindered your career. Please just go Theseus."

Theseus felt he just being drenched by cold water.

"What?"

"You probably don't want a stain in your record, right?" Newt said. He sat on the bed and still refused to look on Theseus way. "I will be as invisible as possible, you don't need to worry. Just go."

"What are you talking about?" Theseus asked in disbelief, "I am your older brother, I am worried about you and I just want to help you, Newt!"

"Stop acting as if you care," Newt muttered. "You don't."

"Of course I care! I know lately I can't owled you, I am busy but I try to send it in my limited free time." Theseus said, tried to convince Newt. "I know yo-"

"You don't know!" Newt cut him off, raising his voice. "You don't know anything about me! Not anymore! So don't act like you know me because you don't."

"Just go, Theseus!"

That was hurt. _A lot_.

Some emotional part of him wanted to retaliate and defend himself but he knew responding in that way won't be fruitful. So he accepted and swallowed down the painful feeling he felt and forced himself to speak, devoid from any emotion.

"Are you done?" Theseus asked, coldly. He saw Newt flinched and gathered his knees in his arms. He tried to be gentler but he knew it would be hard. He barely could contain his pain from his voice.

"Fine. I wouldn't ask more about it but I will try to help mom and dad to convince headmaster to at least let you keep the wand. " Theseus continued. "I will go now. Arin cooking you a dinner, please eat it. Goodbye, Newt."

Theseus turned his back. In the corner of his eyes, he could see Newt was about to say something but didn't go with it. He closed his eyes and exited from his little brother's bedroom.

Theseus told Arin to look out for Newt. Then he left the house with the most awful feeling he ever felt. He wondered since when their relationship got that bad and why he didn't realise it sooner.

Newt still being expulsed but they let him kept his wand. There was the only thing that could make him feel a bit relieved. Newt was a wizard. As long as he had his wand even with his expulsion he believed it would be fine.

Unfortunately, there was nothing fine about his relationship with his little brother.

Ever since that time, they barely talk. Newt apologized and he forgave him but it was no longer the same. Newt always avoided being in the same room as him if it was possible.

He tried actually pretend there was no dispute between them and kept trying to owled him in his free time but every now and then Newt's response was mostly formal. Newt didn't even call him with his nickname. Just Theseus.

He didn't know which hurt the most.

XXXX

1917

Theseus felt his heart drop when he read it. The British Ministry of Magic had a covert operation in Eastern Front that involving to wrangled the Ukranian Ironbellies there. There was a list of names of people that involved in this operation. There was a very familiar name in that list.

_Newt Scamander._

He wished he read it wrong but it also makes sense why his brother not responding at all to his letter. No matter how short it was he always responded but not this time around.

He understood now that was because of this operation.

As If he were not worried about his subordinates in this war already (and he already lost too many enough If he were being honest to himself but he didn't want to deal with his feelings yet), now he would be even more worried over his little brother. He knew how good his brothers at handling beasts or creatures, in general, he was a Magizoologist for Merlin's beard but still imagining his brother dealing with XXXXX wizard-killer beast not exactly assured him.

So when he was given chance to visit his brother he took it but it turned like a disaster.

It was a backup asked by the unit operation in the Eastern Front, in case something bad happened since its the Ukranian Ironbellies, XXXXX wizard-killer beasts they were talking about. He was tasked to lead the groups of Aurors to go there and helped the situation.

Apparently, most dragons were only listening to Newt. Theseus couldn't say he was surprised. Creatures always loved his brother. Dragons loved him didn't seem far-fetched. Not it made him any less worried about his little brother.

He barely seen his brother, not even succeed to say hi when it happened.

Even though he already warned his subordinates to not be rash with these dragons and yet there still someone who immediately attacked one of the Ironbellies with conjunctivitis curse as soon as they roared.

Such a disaster, _truly_.

The dragon was going wild after that. He tried to do damage control even though there were already several victims fell in the hands of the hurting dragon. He immediately helps the volunteers evacuated people before there more any more victims.

They realised the only way to stop the dragons probably was to kill it but Theseus hesitated to gave the order because he knew Newt would losing it but he had to make the hard choice because people were dying.

The worst things happened because as expected Newt tried to stop it. He had to physically stop Newt to go after the dragon. He cried out and asked his subordinates to stop, struggled to get out of his arms but he couldn't let him go after them. He knew he would go to his death without bat an eyelash if it meant to save them.

It scared him sometimes the fact that his little brother's lack of self-preservation especially involved any creatures he wanted to protect.

He kept murmured his apologise to his little brother's ear as Newt keep struggling to reach the dragon and he knew this incident would be another friction to their relationship.

And he was right.

He would prefer to be proven wrong than to see their relationship getting worse but there was nothing he could do.

He promised himself he was going to love and protect Newt, always. Even though Newt ended up mad at him like this, he couldn't feel sorry for protecting Newt.

_But._

Theseus really missed the day where they were close, much closer.

XXXX

1919

Theseus felt tired. _So tired._

He hadn't had a good sleep for quite some time. Every time he closed his eyes not even an hour he would be woken up by nightmares. His nightmares always involved the life he couldn't save, his fallen comrades and sometimes that incident with the Ironbellies, the painful reminder that he and Newt no longer on talking term. None of his letters was getting responses.

People might dub him as a war hero but he never really felt so. He did what he had to do, people were dying and he couldn't let any more people die if he could help it. It was just how it was.

And now, he was really tired.

He didn't think there was a day he passed without drink alcohol since the war. He was an absolute mess. Not he showed that to anyone thought. In the outside, he always showed the world the Theseus Scamander everyone needed to see.

The _War Hero_. The _Auror._ The Perfect Son.

That was the person everyone to see and the person he wanted people to see. No one needed to see this side of him. He just needed to bury it away. Like always.

He definitely didn't mean to show it to his little brother but it happened anyway. Talk about being unlucky.

That was Theseus's bad day. He hadn't slept more than three hours in the last three days and his body felt heavy. The throat felt a little bit itchy. He only could hope it won't going to be any worse which mean it was going to be worse.

He just got a report about certain suspicious activities and hints dark arts traced in there. He didn't feel too good about this and his hunch rarely was wrong about things like it.

He was going to notice his partner, Alistair Shacklebolt and talked what were they going to do about this reports when he felt the unstable in his steps. He felt dizziness overcome to him. He leaned his side on the nearest wall.

 _Uh oh,_ He thought. _Not now, not here._

"Theseus…?"

He looked over his shoulder only to saw his little brother standing behind him with furrowed eyebrows at him. He couldn't bother to analyse why he didn't notice Newt was behind but he knew he needed to get away from his little brother, didn't think he could deal with his bitterness right now.

"Newt." He said simply and about to walk away as far as he could but Newt caught his elbow.

"What is it, Newt?"

"Are you alright, Theseus?" Newt asked. He didn't look directly at Theseus.

Theseus sighed.

The truth, he wasn't but there was no way he was going to admit it.

"Yes, Newt. Now if you were going to let go of me because I have things to do."

Newt probably was startled with his dismissal tone, he never did that before but he really couldn't really be bothered. Newt flinched as he let go of him.

He was going to make hasty retreat before anyone could find him like Newt did but not even too far his knees gave up on him. He fell.

Theseus could feel his consciousness slowly faded but before he lost it he heard someone called his name. He wondered who was that.

Theseus didn't know how much time was passed when he suddenly was woken up again by a nightmare. He was gasped and promptly sit up as he grabbed his chest in reflex.

He didn't remember much about his nightmares he just had a vague feeling of sadness and guilt. When he slowly calmed down he finally scanned around the room he was in.

It definitely wasn't his room but then whose room was it. He also noticed he was no longer in his suit instead he was in pyjama but now it soaked by his cold sweat.

He looked at his lap and there was a washcloth, he was about to take it but then his hand brushed against something soft. He looked down to see his little brother sleep on a chair with his head and body hunched to the bed.

His little brother looked oddly peaceful despite that position that should hurt both his neck and back. He had no heart to disturbed him and he was also not ready to deal with the fact his little brother found him in one of his lowest moment.

Theseus took his wand from the nightstand and transfigured the pyjama he wore to one his usual clothes. He still felt a little bit dizzy but overall he felt better so he decided to write and left a note.

_Thank you. Sorry to bother you, Newt. Wish you well, little brother._

_Theseus_

What he didn't expect was he actually collapsed for over three days and Newt covered it up that he was needed for family business. He could hug Newt for that because that meant no one knows he collapsed which was a good thing. He didn't need anyone gossiping behind his back.

Also ever since that somehow Newt was willing to answer his letter and it was a big won for him. They pretended it never happened though, he was really gladly Newt never brought it up.

But now, He really hoped it would be a start of their relationship getting better.

XXXX

1920

Newt was always love dropped a bomb on him without warning. He had not seen that coming. He and Alistair were just inspecting a list of Junior Aurors that would be tutelage directly under them for a time being when Newt showed up in Auror Headquarter without warning. He blinked in disbelief his brother actually visited him in his department. He knew that Newt dislikes this department with passion. He has never visited this department except it was an order.

Alistair snorted then laughed at him for looking so shocked. That earned Alistair a jab from him. There was a satisfaction when his colleague gave him a glare for it.

Newt approached him.

"Theseus."

"Newt!"

Theseus had to stop himself to hug his little brother remind himself that Newt didn't like being hugged by him and even though their relationship was getting better they were basically still awkward around each other.

So he just threw him a grin that received a little smile from Newt. Another small win for Theseus.

"There is something I want to talk with you, Theseus." Newt looked around. "A quieter place would be better."

Theseus raised one of his eyebrows, curious. He gestured Newt to follow him. There was an empty practice room that would be useful to talk whatever Newt want to tell him.

He closed the door to the room and threw Newt who kept looking on the floor, a glance.

"Newt?"

Newt raised his head. He looked at him with unsure eyes like he knew Theseus wouldn't like whatever he was going to say. Silence hanged between them. Theseus broke that silence first.

"What do you want to talk about?" Theseus asked, softly.

He saw Newt took a deep breath and spoke up.

"I have been offered by Mr. Worme from Obscurus Books to write books of magical creatures and I accepted it. I am going to India tomorrow."

Theseus didn't react, not outwardly at least. Inwardly he felt he just being washed by cold water and he could feel his heart beating rapidly against his ribs. He was more than anything was worried. He kept thinking about how his brother would just jump in danger if it were for those beasts. _Who would make sure he is alright?_

"Listen, Theseus." Newt sighed. "I know you were never impressed with my choice of job as Magizoologist but this is what I love and I will do it regardless you like it or not."

 _No, I am not impressed with how quickly you will put your life in danger if it were to protect them_. Theseus thought. Not that it mattered to Newt. He would always defy whatever Theseus said to him.

"You know I just want the best for you, Newt."

"This is the best for me, Theseus! Why couldn't you see it?"

"Newt, I-" Theseus started.

"It's fine. I don't need your explanation." Newt sighed.

"Ne-"

"I am going," Newt walked past him when Theseus decided he had enough.

"Listen to me, Newt!" Theseus caught his little brother. He stood between the door and Newt who was surprised at his action. He looked at him with confusion and surprise dancing in his eyes.

"I won't deny about what I feel about your job. I couldn't always understand why would you always willing to throw your life for them but," Theseus look right on his little brother's eyes. "I know you love it and they make you happy. While I will always be a little bit uncomfortable about it, I will support you. I don't want to take away that happiness from you. "

"Just," He sighed. "Just promise me you would always respond to my letter no matter how short. I need to know you are safe."

Newt's expression still one of a surprised person. He couldn't even fault Newt at this point. It was just a proof how bad the relationship between him and his little brother had gotten and he didn't want to make it any worse.

"Alright," Newt said, slowly. "Alright, Theseus. I will."

Theseus sighed in relief. That went better than he expects. He was glad he didn't part ways with Newt while they were still arguing. He gave Newt a little smile and said.

"Let me hug you? It'll be sometimes before I will see you again."

Newt gave him a glance then nodded. So he went over and hugged him briefly and gave him a pat on his back. He broke over and looking at his brother again.

"Be careful."

"I will." After a beat, Newt added. "You too, Theseus. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Newt." Theseus smiled a little. Newt nodded then he walked past him and left the room.

Theseus watched his little brother's back as he walked away slowly. He knew that would be some time passed before they meet again.

XXXX

1924

It was when he was in the middle of a meeting with the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Torquil Travers when he met her for the first time. He was just being chosen as the Head of Auror Department. They needed to debrief about few things when she knocked the door and Travers let herself in. Travers introduced her as his assistant and investigators.

She was beautiful, elegant and fierce. He couldn't quite forget despite she was looking quite harmless her eyes were full of determination and maybe without quite realising he was pulled in by it. _How intense_.

Leta Lestrange was her name. He recognised her from letters that Newt used to write from Hogwarts for him. A friend and she was also someone who Newt protected from being expelled.

He remembered how awful people were in their opinion about her.

A miscast, evil, ruthless and various other names he didn't bother to remember. He couldn't quite believe anyone who befriends his little brother could be such a person. He won't try to judge just because of her family or rumours. He would see what kind of person she was after he saw it with his own eyes.

Leta was such really good investigator. Not only she easily could trace and recognised dark arts, she really helpful at pinpoint a person who probably used it. It was incredibly helpful for the Aurors to work on so they could act on it.

He couldn't quite help but impressed when she told Gaunt, one of the most conservative Auror who he quite disliked himself, off.

"Oh, of course, Mr. Gaunt. I am nothing but a humble investigator and yet without my help, you wouldn't even catch their tails, would you?" Leta smiled mockingly.

"You–"

"The other Aurors have to check a lead I found regarding a stolen artifact. So if I may talk now, Mr. Gaunt. You are in the way."

Gaunt looked at her with quite a contempt meanwhile the other Aurors were trying to hold their laughs and he himself had to bit inside his cheeks to not laugh right there.

Gaunt who still had pride left and leave the room with a red face. As soon as he left people in the room were bursting into laughter.

"That was incredible!"

"He deserved that one!"

"Mind to tell us the trick? He is so annoying nowadays."

She laughed a little at their words and smiled. He wondered what would make her keep that smile remained on her face.

"Thanks for that one, Miss Lestrange." Theseus winked at her. "He had been a pest for a while."

She raised her eyebrows and threw him a teasing smile. "A pest? What would they say if they knew the Head of Auror Department just insulted one of his own Auror?"

"What people didn't know won't hurt them and," Theseus scanned the room and grinned. "None of you would rat me out, right?"

The choruses of nope came forward. He bowed a little Leta laughed and shook her head because of that.

"Alright then," Leta said, smile remained on her face. "Let's start from what I found out from my investigation."

From that time forward Theseus ended up being incredibly fond of her. She was so different from many other women he had seen. She was intense, elegant, unapologetic about herself, headstrong, had a dry sense of humour, had indomitable willpower and yet she had a soft and kind side.

If only most people could see past her family name and rumours.

They always bumped to each other at lunch for months that they decided to go lunch together. She always had stories to tell and so was he. He always found it easy to talk with her about anything from works to even sometime over the silly thing like the colour of his suit or her loves for coffee.

Listening to her talking always a wonder to him. Leta had the kind of voice that would make people forget the time has passed because her voice was just that delightful. She was always so happy when she talked about what she loved and being so passionate about it.

He really loved that part of her.

"Theseus?"

"Yes, Leta?"

"Do you even listening to me?" Leta asked, teasingly.

"What gave it away?" Theseus asked back, grinned.

"You are impossible, Mr. Scamander." She grinned back.

"You too, Miss Lestrange." Theseus winked at her.

They shared a laugh. It was such a strange feeling. He always loved every single time he spent with her. She always made his day a little brighter. Whatever bad news coming and how bad he was feeling because of his nightmare, meeting and had lunch with her would always lift up his mood.

He couldn't deny it anymore. He fell in love with her,

So one day he gathered all his courage to ask her out. He would be damned if he got rejected but to be honest, as long as she was happy and they could keep their friendship, that would be fine.

If only he could stop his heart beating so rapidly. He never felt this nervous before even when he was in danger but asked Leta out made him felt like he would burst out or something.

"Theseus? What's wrong? You were being…. unusual."

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are. It's not like you being so nervous."

"Well, I am..." Theseus started. "I need you to remember you could always so no to this, you have a choice to reject it.'

Leta threw him a confused look, probably wondering what he tried to say.

"I have loved the lunch we spend together for these past months and I realized my feeling has grown from just loving you like a friend. And, and I-" Theseus looking right on her eyes. "Could I ask an honour to be your boyfriend, Leta Lestrange?"

Leta stared at him with surprised expression then her expression change to be gentle and a little smile appear on her face. He tried to fight off the blush that was in vain since his ears even turned red.

"The answer is yes, Theseus. I will be happy to have you as my boyfriend."

Without missing a beat he pulled her into his arms that earned him a laugh from his girlfriend.

He couldn't help but smile so brightly for the whole day. Alistair gave him questioning look and his other subordinates blinked curiously at him. Alistair was blanched when he was humming as he walked to his office.

"WAIT WHY ARE YOU HUMMING? WHO IS DEATH?"

His only response was closing his office's door with a bang.

XXXX

1926

_Well, little brother._

_I don't know how much you have heard wherever you are about what's going on in jolly old Europe but this chap Grindelwald has been making a lot of noise since you have been away._

_Charismatic blighter but the Ministry doesn't like him nor does the International Confederation._

_He has upset a few of the big wheels and he's gone underground. I have been chosen to ferret him out. Actually, the whole department wants to be chosen in this case. It's taken some real hard work to reach this status._

_I wishing you well – wherever you are. To whatever beastly you are undertaking_

_Best Regards,_

_Theseus_

_P.S Please don't ghosting me. I am getting worried nowadays when you are not responding. Nowhere is safe, Newt. At the very least tell me you are alive and fine._

_P.P.S I want to tell and ask you about something but in person. Please give me news when would you going to back to London._

XXXX

December 1926

Easy to say it was one of the worst days of his life, _ever._

Nothing like waking up to the news that his little brother almost died because he was sentenced to death and apparently his pen pal from MACUSA was the very person who he tried to ferret out, Gellert Grindelwald himself. No wonder he could hide so well from them.

Apparently Newt was the one who fought, capture him and helped MACUSA to obliviate the whole city to uphold the International Statue of Secrecy. He went there bringing his creatures with him despite there was an obvious ban on magical creatures in America. His little brother was really crazy sometimes but he still couldn't really wrap his mind on one fact though.

_Newt was almost dead and he wasn't there to protect him._

The worst thing that Newt didn't even write him anything when in his last letter he asked him to at least tell him at least that he was fine but of course not. He should know better than Newt wouldn't tell him. He even only knew when would he left America only because MACUSA informed the Ministry.

He didn't know what to feel about the whole thing. He was so mad at Newt, at himself and at everything but of course like he always does he hid it. Sealed it carefully so no one would notice the barely holding out anger inside him.

He couldn't fool Leta thought. He could never fool her, not ever.

Leta didn't say anything about it for a few days, letting him fumed in silence until she decided she had enough when it made his nightmare got even worse.

"Thes, you have to talk about it."

Theseus who had just woken up from his nightmare, not quite get it what Leta tried to say. He looked at her with confusion and fears, fear over what his nightmares just haunted him. The cold sweat glistened on his skin.

"Oh, Theseus…." Leta muttered. She gave him such a gentle, and yet sad expression. She pulled him into her arms and let his head rested on her shoulder. She stroked his head lightly in an attempt to calm him. He was in response slides his arms on her waist and embraced her tightly.

"Theseus…. Newt is safe. People who you love are safe." Leta murmured against his ears. "I know you are mad at Newt for staying silent about his near-death experience but he probably just didn't think much about it and move on."

"His lack of self-preservation always and would always give me so much stress."

"He is just like that especially if it regarded his creatures."

"What I fear the most is if one day, I would just get a letter that notifies he was dead. It would be too late." Theseus tightened his embrace. "Even think about it is just too much."

She kissed his temple and whispered. "He will be fine, Theseus." She paused before added. "Let's sleep again, shall we? We have work in the morning and after the last few days you keep getting nightmares, potion for dreamless sleep, Thes?"

He nodded quietly. She took her wand and flicked it lightly and the potion came forward from one of his potions stocks. She took the potion and gave it to him.

She watched him drank and put it on the nightstand afterward.

He started feeling sleepy and a little bit drowsy. As they lay down, she pulled him into her arm and rested his head on her chest. Usually, he would be the one who hugged her like a teddy bear and she would be a little annoyed and pushed him away from a little and complained she couldn't breathe but today she was the one pulled him into her embrace. He knew he needed and maybe sensed it. Leta always made him feels like this, _home and safety._

He let the darkness took him away as he knew, it would be fine.

XXXX

December 1926

Theseus personally fetched him from the muggle harbour and brought him back with him to the Ministry.

"Do you know how dangerous is that? Bringing your creatures to the place where they are banned and killed in sight? What in the name of Merlin you were doing?! " Theseus asked as soon as Newt closed the door of his office.

"I have to bring Frank to his home." Newt shrugged. Theseus had to swallow down the need to groan in frustration because there he went again.

"You could die, Newt!" Theseus replied in frustration.

"But I am not." Newt pointed out. "It's all worked out. Like Mom used to say worrying means you suffer twice. Stop worrying so much, Theseus."

Theseus gave him glare for that, not even a tiny bit amused to say.

"My apologize for worrying about my little brother. Apparently, it's a wrong thing to do."

Newt once again just shrugged it off.

Theseus sighed, frustrated knew nothing would move his stubborn little brother. No matter how much he tried, his little brother would only shrug off his worry.

 _Oh well_ , Theseus thought. _My feeling is not his problem anyway. I should tell him about the other business._

"Fine. There is another thing you have to know." Theseus picked up a paper and handed it to Newt. As he expected Newt was perplexed.

"This is–"

"Your right to traveling internationally have been revoked. From now on it effective immediately." Theseus studied Newt's upset expression and then let out a long sigh. "I am sorry, Newt."

"Could I try to get the right back?"

"Maybe," Theseus replied and added. "But surely not this soon. It just effective right now."

Theseus was not sure but he felt there was something more about why Newt was still upset and even he looked more like sad instead.

"What… is it?" Theseus asked, unsure what he actually trying to ask.

Newt raised one of his eyebrows, probably wondering the same. Theseus cleared his throat and asked again.

"I mean you are upset but somehow I feel there are more of it. You are not simply upset, so yeah what is it?"

Newt glanced briefly at him and then shook his head. "There is nothing."

Theseus sometime wonder whether his little brother realises he was such a poor fibber. He knew there was something more but there was no point if he didn't talk about it so he shrugged and let him get away with that.

Theseus knew there was another thing he needed to bring it up. He had put it out too long but he knew he had to bring it up now. Better from his mouth than other people but he was scared of how Newt would react.

"Newt, actually there is-"

And just their luck truly, Leta strolled in hurry.

"Theseus, there is–"

Leta stopped in her track as soon as she noticed there was Newt in the room. Newt and she stared at each other too surprised to even reacting. Theseus buried his face on his palm. The timing was sucked in every side and he already was too tired to deal with it.

"Leta?"

"Newt?"

"What are you doing here?" Newt turned back to him. Asked for an explanation with his expression alone.

"Leta is assistant of Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He is one of our most reliable investigators." Theseus explained but he knew Newt realized there was more of it because he kept looking at him, waiting for more. "And Leta and I were engaged."

Newt narrowed his eyes on him and gave out a long sigh. "I see. Congratulation for both of you."

"Newt –" Theseus started but Newt had none of it and just walked out swiftly. He saw Leta also looking at the back of his brother as he walked away leaving both of them speechless.

"I am sorry, Theseus."

Theseus shook his head. "Not your fault. I was just going to tell him myself."

"Still…."

"None of that, Leta. Also, I should be the one who says sorry."

"What do you mean?" Leta furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I might not really understand what kind of bond you two used to have but it was definitely a deep and important one for both of you. I am sorry that both of you have to meet in such a way." Theseus replied. _Not to mention the whole expulsion business._ He added in mind. Leta already told him about that accident and their past bonds and he knew there was no point thinking about the past. He could only do something now, in the present.

"Theseus…" She looked at him softly. There were tears in her eyes.

"Both of you are very important to me in a different way." Theseus caressed her cheekbones with his thumbs gently. "Whatever pain in the past between you two, I really hope both of you could fix it. I don't want to see people I love dearly couldn't stand each other presence. You two deserve closure."

"You know I love you, right Thes?"

"I know, of course I know. I love you too, darling."

They shared a kiss. It was slow and soft but full of assurance. They broke off the kiss and smiled to each other. He was reminded of that Leta was about to inform him about something.

"Anyway, what were you trying to inform me?"

"Ah, that's right. Actually, we got a tail on one of Grindelwald followers…."

XXXX

1927

Theseus and Newt relationship was not going anywhere. It was not getting better nor worse but just stay stagnant. Not moving at all. Theseus wanted to be optimistic and say stay stagnant was better than getting worse but he simply losing hope really.

Newt kept refusing either Leta's or his invitation to dinner together, even when he just asked for both of them in dinner. It pained him that is little brother really couldn't stand him anymore.

He couldn't help thinking that maybe Newt really was no longer care about him and that thought alone was hurt. If he didn't care, he probably not loved him either. His little brother probably didn't love him was not something he keen to find out though.

"Of course he cares, Thes." Leta said. "Why would you think like that?"

"Everything," Theseus gave out a long sigh. "Everything Leta."

Theseus put down his utensils. Clearly losing appetites.

"Thes…."

"It's fine. It's not his job to care about me. It is mine and regardless of what he feels about me that won't change the fact I will always love and protect him…." Theseus trailed off, remembered the day what he promised himself.

_I will always love and protect him!_

That memory made him smiled wistfully. He knew he would always hang onto that promise. He was many things but definitely not a promise breaker.

"Theseus." He snapped out of his reverie, Leta looked at him intensely. Theseus was a bit startled.

"Leta..?'

She took his hands and held it tightly, her eyes not leaving him.

"He definitely cares for you. No matter how much friction between you, I am sure everything would be fine. You two are family. Family fights but they would eventually find their way to be fine. As long as you two still alive, everything eventually will be fine."

Theseus not exactly sure about that but he nodded anyway. He felt there was more to it of why Leta was so sure about it but washed the thought away. He probably was thinking too much.

He could hope.

He could hope for a day they all were going to be fine no matter how bad now.

_Right?_

XXXX

1927 - After Père Lachaise and Hogwarts.

It felt like a hazy dream.

Grindelwald. Blue fire. Leta's death.

_Leta's death._

He hoped it was just a nightmare but it was very much real. He wanted to cry. He wanted screams eased the pain in his chest. So badly but he knew he had to hold himself together.

He buried it then. The feeling and everything was related to what just happened in Paris. He still had to take care of things. One of it was taking care of the aftermath of Paris, Kama, and Nagini.

Nagini was definitely a victim of circumstances. He couldn't let anyone take advantage of her to be used as if she was not human. His conscience would never let that happen.

He informed MACUSA about one of their Auror – Tina Goldstein – with all that happened in Paris, they gave her a break for a bit and then arranged a floo for Kama to Paris. Then, he prepared things to help Nagini had a place somewhere in London.

Theseus approached Newt and the American Auror, Tina Goldstein. He called him out. He told him the general summary of what would happen with Nagini and Kama. Then his eyes fell on their hands. He smiled, understood that Tina Goldstein was the one who made him so desperate to get rid of the travel ban.

He told them what MACUSA tell him and told them to rest since it was a tiresome day. It was an understatement of course. He was about to excuse himself when Newt suddenly asked what about him since he didn't look well.

Frankly, he was surprised but he quickly gathered himself and told him he had works to do and he would rest eventually. Told him to go home, hoped Newt took the hint.

Theseus turned his back and left them. He sighed remembering things he had to sign and not to mention searching a quick place to rest today. He decided he was just going to lodge on Leaky Cauldron for tonight at least. He didn't think it would be a good idea to going back to his house.

He couldn't bear to be home but without Leta with him.

With all these things in his mind he was startled when he saw it was Newt. He didn't expect him to be here and it was not stopped.

Newt said he knew that Theseus wasn't fine, asked him to take a break but the thing made him most surprised was when he asked him to stay at his house and called him with that long-lost nickname.

_Please Thee._

He thought his heart might just drop.

But he quickly gathered himself and about rejected the offer when he saw Newt's expression. The same one he used to have when he wanted Theseus just be there and it was so long time ago he got to see that so he finally nodded.

"Alright, Newt. I will."

XXXX

It was near midnight when he finally mostly done. He finally finished the living arrangement. He had escort Nagini to her new place with one of his Auror, a capable and kind woman named Alena Bones would be tasked to protect her for a while, at the very least until Nagini feel well-adjusted.

After the meeting ended, He felt so tired and even the idea to go to Newt's house was too. He wondered whether he just going to stay at his office for today but he promised Newt.

He was still considering his option when Alistair suddenly barged in and there was fear on his eyes.

"Alistair? What?"

"There is an attack from Grindelwald fanatic groups and worse they attacked near muggles establishment."

He didn't even think twice before he fetched his coat and followed Alistair outside.

Apparently, news about what happened in Paris was already spread especially within his fanatic followers and fanatic people was his least liked enemies because they were unpredictable and blind to what had they done. Not to mention did that near muggles establishment. The damage could be bad and now they were short-handed he was afraid of the worst.

The small mercy was it didn't near Newt's or Nagini's place. That was the only thing that made him relieved.

His only order was to make sure most civilians, wizards or muggles alike, to be protected and send them to safe place. It was their prioritise. The fight with those fanatics was should come second since they should focus on preventing any casualty.

It was a hard time since they were outnumbered but somehow they came through. They were able to prevent any casualty in civilians and within the Aurors but many were injured and quite badly.

After he made sure anyone who injured badly was sent to St. Mungo he ordered all of his subordinates to go home and take a proper rest and anyone with any injury that could prevent them to go to work not have to come in the next day.

"Theseus wasn't you were hit by stunning spells?"

"Your point being? I can handle it myself. Thank you very much."

"If you were hurt you should go to St. Mungo. Leta is not–"

"I am fine, Alistair. Now you," Theseus scanned, knowing his subordinates slowed themselves to listen to this conversation. "And I mean all of you just go home and leave me alone in the office."

Theseus didn't give them any chance to respond, he went to his office the last thing he heard before he closed the door was Alistair's frustrated shouts.

As soon as he was in his office, he dropped any façade he had on. The pain he felt on his left was almost blinding and the place where he supposed to be where most of his ribs felt a bit a hollow. He felt some of it disintegrated in the fight and now he started to register the pain.

With struggles, he undressed his coat and suit and then pulled his tie and waistcoat off. He then unbuttoned a few buttons of his shirt and rolled his right sleeve. He looked at his left hand where the nasty burn was. His sleeve was destroyed along with his skin. Used almost most of his energies, he floated his medicine box to his table. He plopped himself on his chair and groaned.

It was painful just to breathe. He could feel the pain surrounded his body after adrenaline was gone. He felt awful and clammy which was never a good sign.

So he drank the _Skele-gro_ and waited until that blimey potion vile taste gone from his tongue. He knew it would take time for it regrew completely and he could feel the pain from the process. He knew he probably should apply the Burn-Healing Paste to the nasty burn but he was too tired already. With his right hand he flicked a bit and murmured ' _Nox_ ' and the light was dimmed as darkness enveloped him.

He put his wand on his table, put his right hand on his left sides and let himself pulled to a restless slumber.

XXXX

"Theseus?"

His eyes flickered open as soon as he heard someone called him. It was his little brother.

"Newt…?" He said hoarsely.

His throat felt so sore.

The light was on and he heard various steps approached him. His little brother was not alone and his guess was on the American Auror, Tina Goldstein.

"Theseus….."

He opened his eyes and saw his little brother kneeled in front of him and that was such a bizarre moment. He didn't say anything though. The pain barely let him focused. Until Newt suddenly asked about his lost bones and he told him about his ribs and it was fine he could handle it.

He had feeling Newt didn't believe him thought but he couldn't let Newt saw him like this anymore. That one time was enough. So he told him to go home, hoping he would listen.

Not such a luck on his side though because he suddenly felt he was being floated.

" _Merlin beard, Newt_! What are you-"

"You are going home."

"I am-"

"If you said fine, I am going to hex you myself, Thee."

And then Miss Goldstein spoke up.

"Listen to Newt, Mr. Scamander. He can be as stubborn as you, even more, when it's about the one he really cared for."

He didn't resist anymore and let his brother and Miss Goldstein took care of him. His mind instead when to what Miss Goldstein had said.

_He can be as stubborn as you, even more, when it's about the one he really cared for._

He thought Newt no longer care about him, he almost wants to laugh.

Newt without warning applied the Burn-Healing Paste on the nasty burn that promptly made him hissed. He heard Newt murmured his apologise as he kept applying it.

He was so tired and both Newt and Tina made sure he felt settled on the hammock. Right before lost his consciousness again he couldn't help but mutter.

"You actually care, huh."

XXXX

1927 – Newt's House

Theseus opened his eyes in an unfamiliar room. He blinked in confusion because the last time he remembered he was on the hammock but it was a real bed beneath him. He turned his head to side and found Newt put a blanket on Miss Goldstein.

He called him but nothing was ever prepared him for Newt's response.

"Thee!" Newt whispered happily.

It has been a long time since his brother sounded so happy to see him and even using that nickname. He didn't know how to respond.

Newt checked his temperature and helped him to drink when he touched his throat because it felt itchy. He even helped him sit and adjusted the pillow to make him comfortable.

It was so bizarre.

None of them were talking for a while until he decided to broke the silence.

"….You should just leave me in the office. I would be fine eventually."

He truly thought so but that earned him a glare from Newt.

"You were in bad shape and developed a fever. If we didn't, who would take care of you? I would probably get a news you were in St. Mungo."

"Well, that way I won't be a burden like this." He said quietly.

"…..Burden."

He nodded. He couldn't help think so after all he was the older brother. It was never Newt's job to worry about him. The responsibility of it was only to him and him alone. Newt was his little brother and instead, it was his job to always looking out for Newt. To protect him.

"It's not your job to looking out for me. It's mine." He added wearily. "I am going to leave as s-"

"No." Newt cut him off. "Don't dare you, Thee. You are still not quite recovered yet."

He stared at him, surprised. "…You called me with that nickname."

"I used to call you that all the time, Theseus."

"Yes, but it was when we were younger. I thought…. I thought you would never call me with that nickname again." He admitted with a small voice. He really was losing hope after all. Then Newt suddenly said something again.

"I am sorry, Theseus."

"Whatever for?" He frowned.

"For letting our relationship going this badly, for pushed you away, for not trying to understand your position. I am truly sorry."

That got Theseus in surprise. He didn't expect it at all and apparent Newt had more to say.

"I don't hate you or anything, Theseus. I never hate you. I just never fond about your job even Tina was mad when I called Aurors as ' _a bunch of careerist hypocrites'._ " Newt air quoted it with his fingers that made him let out a chuckle.

"I know you are not the type to use your position or power that way but at that time I had only seen the worst of that career. It was not about you personally, it never was but it did hinder me to be close to you again." Newt admitted.

"Also, ever since you trained to become an Auror you were slowly getting distant because it took almost all your attention and I blamed that job for taking away my older brother. One thing led to another thing and then you didn't exactly approve my job as Magizoologist that only worsen it.

"You always trying to make amend thought but it was me who kept avoiding it." Newt then looking directly to him, he was sure there was only disbelief on his expression. "But Theseus, never once I ever stop caring and love you. You are my brother. I will always care and love you. Never doubt that, Thee."

It was overwhelming and he didn't know what to respond so he said the first thing came out of his brain.

"…That was the longest I ever heard you talking."

Newt groaned and gestured helplessly. "That what you got from I said?"

"No, I mean, I am just surprised. I never expect that you know." He smiled at Newt.

"I've been thinking what to say to you for a few days." Newt shrugged.

He pondered what should he say. He playing with an idea to lie and like always pretended he was fine but after Newt being so truthful it was just not an option.

"I thought you were no longer care for me you know." He murmured. "When you keep rejecting the dinner or even to look at me at all, it did hurt. You are my little brother I will always care and loves you but I always miss the times when we were close."

He remembered what Leta said and almost want to cry right there.

"Leta," Theseus said with a pained expression. "Leta once said that she was sure you still cared for me and I didn't quite believe her but I shouldn't underestimate a woman instinct huh."

He forced a chuckle to hide his pain. He really still couldn't deal with the fact Leta was no longer here. He then added.

"Thank you, Newt. That means a lot."

Newt nodded at him and gave him uncertain look that usually means he was going to say something he didn't like.

"About Leta…"

"Newt." He warned.

"I know, I know…" Newt replied, he took his hands and held. "But please listen to me."

"Leta is death," He winced at that and Newt started drawing soothing circles with his thumb to calm him down. "I can't imagine how much pain you are in but please don't hide it. Talk to me every time you need it, grieved for her instead bottled it up. She was my best friend, if you need someone to talk about her I will be here."

"Also," Newt added. "Please don't do anything reckless like chasing after Grindelwald. He is too strong, you could die."

"It's not like I fear death…." He muttered and it was true he didn't. He would even let death take him if it meant he could save Leta but the expression Newt have made him feel guilty to say it.

Newt blanched and shook his head frantically. "Please don't say that."

He didn't say anything and refused to look to his little brother. He felt empty and nothing could fill the emptiness in his heart.

His home and safety were gone. Leta was. He would never see her again. Why was he still here when she was no longer anywhere in this world.

"Theseus–please," Newt begged. "Leta didn't die for you to say that. She saved us so we can live. Please, Thee don't…."

He didn't know what his little brother was saying what he knew was he already crying. The feeling he had tried to keep bay was overflowed from within him. It was hurt, the pain that resides in his chest was intensified he no longer knew whether it was because bruised or it was the pain in his heart.

He just couldn't hold it anymore.

And then something almost unbelievable happened. Newt hugged him again and he immediately hugged him back, tightly. He needed something and someone to hang on. The other person he loved as much he loved Leta was his little brother after all.

Leta was the love of his life but Newt was his little brother, someone who he loved since he was born. He needed to feel he was here that he was not gone like Leta.

As he cried he kept muttered words.

_I miss her._

_I love her._

_I don't want to lose her._

_Why couldn't I save her?_

"Oh, Theseus… It's not your fault." Newt whispered. "Leta wanted to save you because she loved you."

He didn't say anything as he kept crying. He could feel Newt kept stroking his head, tried to soothe him. Slowly his cries subsided until it stopped completely. Exhaustion that hit him after crying wore him out and Newt then offered him a potion for a dreamless sleep. As soon as he drank it, Newt helped him to lay on his back. He muttered his thanks and covered his eyes with his arms.

He was already feeling drowsy and he could feel his consciousness was slowly fading but before he fell asleep he had to say something.

"….Newt."

"What is it, Theseus?"

"…..Promise me you won't go somewhere I can't follow." He said quietly.

Newt didn't reply immediately but then he answered with voice suspiciously tried to not cry.

"I won't. I promise, Thee."

XXXX

As soon as he was back on his feet he immediately went back to work and Newt for some reason become quite protective of him. He knew Newt didn't agree he immediately went back to work but Newt made a deal with him. In exchange, he was going to stay with Newt for time being. Theseus didn't exactly have any reason to reject his little brother anyway since he was no ready to go back to his home yet. He agreed.

Later He asked Tina and Jacob now who was quite familiar with him what would they do now. He could arrange a floo to New York if they wanted to come back there. Jacob was not sure whether he wanted to go back to America yet. He felt he would be missing Queenie that sentiment could be understood by Tina but she knew she had to go back to MACUSA after all she was their Auror.

He could see how conflicted she was and then he offered Tina a position in his department. They needed more people after losing quite many in the confrontation with Grindelwald. They were short-handed currently. Tina accepted it and grateful for the offer.

Meanwhile he offered Jacob a chance to open a bakery in Diagon Alley, he knew a friend who needed a partner to run a bakery together and he would help taking care a way to have his bakery in New York to work and maybe inherited it to someone if he didn't plan to go back there anytime soon.

Jacob was grateful for and kept thanking him. He really didn't think of it as a problem. Since Tina and Jacob were already families because Newt considers them as people who precious to him.

They decide to live together in Newt's home and they made some adjustment but everything worked well.

They had a routine where after they went home from work, they were always had dinner.

Sometimes they invited Nagini who finally settled in some kind of normal life as long as she could have, to dinner.

Dinner always was a chance to talk about everything happened that day, to complain about work, to enjoy food and everything else.

They were quite an unusual bunch if he were being honest to himself.

_Magizoologist. Aurors. Muggle. Maledictus._

But he won't change it. Tina was like a fierce younger sister to him, a power to be reckoned and count in their job. Jacob and Nagini were friends to him and Newt and he was started to getting closer again.

Theseus could see each of them bearing their own pain and worry, losing someone but at least they had each other in this hard time. For now, it should be enough.

_Right?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Just hit my tumblr or twitter if there more question regarding this fic or series.
> 
> @LacieFuyu


End file.
